


End Game

by rossis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: oikawa's worst nightmare tbh, this turns into an apartment au, watching x files with no lights on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossis/pseuds/rossis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When has watching X-Files ever helped you fall asleep? This happens every single time." </p>
<p>Iwaizumi is tired. Oikawa asks the tough questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Game

_Iwaizumi tightened the harness around his waist, looking below into the crevasse he was about to descend. He fastened his backpack and flipped on the small light attached to his helmet. As he slowly began the descent, small bits of rubble started to move beside him. Confused, he looked around himself and watched as the rock shook and broke from above him. Before he could react, the ledge holding him up began to crumble. Iwaizumi felt the slack of the rope, with fear setting in as he fell._

His eyes shot open and he rapidly looked around the room, trying to put the pieces together. 

Iwaizumi had a death grip on his bed sheets and started to feel his pillow vibrate. He rolled over onto his back and laid an arm over his eyes. He took a few breaths before fully registering the relentless vibration coming from below his head. 

He reached under the pillow and held his phone close to his face, squinting at the sudden brightness. After seeing the caller I.D., he checked the time: _2:04_.

"No. God, no. No, No,” His voice was rasped from sleep as he repeated himself over and over before answering the call. 

“What.”

“I’m sorry!” Oikawa’s hushed whinny voice filled Iwaizumi’s ear and he felt a headache start to brew. 

“What.”

“I was watching The X-Files, and-”

“Oikawa.”

“I know!” 

“It’s two in the damn morning.” Iwaizumi huffed and moved to lay on his side. He kept the phone between his ear and the pillow so he wouldn’t drop it. “Why are you watching TV? Go to sleep, stupid.” He closed his eyes. At this point he really didn’t care much if he fell back asleep.

“I tried, I really did. But, since we don’t have practice tomorrow morning-”

“ _This_ morning.”

“Since we don’t have practice this morning, I figured it wouldn’t hurt to watch an episode or two to help me fall asleep.”

“When has watching X-Files ever helped you fall asleep? This happens every single time.”

Iwaizumi heard Oikawa’s light grumbles of protest and gave up on being frustrated. “What was the episode about?”

The line was silent for a moment. “Mulder’s supposedly dead sister came back and said she had been abducted by aliens. And there was a guy who could shape shift.” Oikawa trailed on for a bit and Iwaizumi had no idea what he was listening to. 

“Sounds terrible.” 

“What’s terrible is that Scully almost couldn’t tell which Mulder was the real one.”

“Mhmm.”

Silence. Maybe Oikawa was finally getting tired.

“You’d be able to recognize me, right?” Iwaizumi’s hopes were too high.

“Mm.”

“What is _that_? A _maybe_?” Oikawa sounded down right offended. 

“I’d be able to recognize you.” Iwaizumi was afraid to look at the time and just wanted to sleep a few more hours.

“How though? My voice would sound the same.”

“Obnoxious.”

“I’d look the same.”

“Lame.”

“Maybe I’d smell the same, too.”

“Sweaty.”

“Rude! Iwa-chan, this is serious.”

_‘This is serious?’_ Iwaizumi thought to himself. “Fine. I’d ask you a question only you would know and no doppelgänger could guess.”

“Like what?”

“How do I know you’re not a doppelgänger right now? I could be walking right into a trap.” Iwaizumi couldn’t hold back the small crack of a smirk.

Oikawa let out an exaggerated sigh. “Ok, then,” He paused. “I know your favorite color?”

“That’s too obvious. You’re clearly not the real Oikawa Tooru.”

“Ok, ok!” Another pause came, and Iwaizumi snickered to himself. “I know your deepest fear.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh, yes. Only I know it, too. Iwa-chan, how would you like to go on a tour of Tokyo Tower?”

“Goodnight, Oikawa.”

“Wait, wait! Just one more thing! Real quick!” 

Iwaizumi grabbed the phone from under his head and held it to the other ear. “What?”

“What would you ask me?”

“Goodnight.” Iwaizumi hung up without a second thought and tossed his phone to the empty side of the bed. 

 

-

 

After moving most of the boxes into their new apartment, Iwaizumi took a break and sat on the kitchen counter. 

“Working hard, I see.” Oikawa commented, peeking around the corner. 

“How many of these have you brought in?” He motioned to the stacked pile in the living room. “Have you carried even one of those up the stairs?” 

“I’m too frail.” Oikawa smiled. 

“Frail, my ass.” He reached for a glass and held it under the faucet. 

“You should be happy! After years and years, you finally have the pleasure of living with me.” Oikawa came over and made himself room to stand between Iwaizumi’s hanging legs. “Aren’t you happy?” Oikawa was flat out grinning. He placed his hands on the counter and shifted his weight to one side. 

There were few times in Iwaizumi’s life where he would experience being taller than Oikawa. Apparently, sitting on the kitchen counter was one of them. He kept his face calm as he lifted his free hand up to Oikawa’s face, pushing a few strands of hair behind his ear. He leaned down a bit and gently lifted Oikawa’s chin. Iwaizumi gave a light kiss, barely touching Oikawa’s lips.

“You’re annoying as shit.” He abruptly jumped off the counter, pushing Oikawa out of the way. 

Oikawa, flustered, stumbled a few steps back. “Mean!” 

Iwaizumi smiled to himself as he walked out the front door and down the apartment stairs to bring up more boxes.

Oikawa leaned out and called after him. “I’m setting up the TV!”

“How helpful!” He heard Oikawa dramatically stomp away. 

It took a few more hours and many trips up and down the stairs to bring everything inside. Since the moving truck was on lease, they left what was still in boxes for later and went to return the truck. Once the keys were turned in, they caught a bus and had to walk a few blocks to their new home. On the way back, Iwaizumi’s stomach had protested out of hunger and Oikawa laughed before dragging him to get take out. 

Oikawa had told Iwaizumi, _“It’s our first night in the apartment! It’s basically a requirement to have take out!”_ Iwaizumi went on about how he would have much rather cooked himself, but there was no getting around Oikawa’s made-up mind. 

They brought their food back and Iwaizumi inwardly cringed at the _‘Welcome Home!’_ mat Oikawa had somehow snuck in without him noticing. 

“Home, sweet home!” Oikawa danced into the kitchen to get drinks and utensils. Iwaizumi dug his shoes into the welcome mat.

“You set up the TV?”

“Yep! All done!” 

He walked into the living room, _still cardboard hell_. “And nothing else.”

“We’ll just make room, it’s fine.” Oikawa pushed past his shoulder with plates and hot food. He set them carefully onto the floor then tore into an unopened box labeled ‘ _Books_ ’. He spilled the books and movies into a pile, flipped over the box, placed the plates on top, and made a big show with his arms. “See? It’s fine!” 

“Wow.” Iwaizumi moved more stuff out of the way and made a backrest out of a particularly heavy box before sitting on the floor. 

Oikawa shoved a pile of food in his mouth while going over the movie titles he had made a mess of. “What do you want to watch?”

“Something scary.” Iwaizumi commented. 

“Like what? You’ve seen everything we have.” There was still a fair amount of food in his mouth.

“Here, let me pick.”

Iwaizumi shuffled through the dvd’s on the floor, already knowing what he was looking for. He put the disc in and sat back against his handmade couch. 

“So?” Oikawa was still piling food in his mouth, and if Iwaizumi was being honest, it was getting more difficult to understand what he was saying.

He didn’t have to wait much longer before the title menu came on and a certain whistle filled the room. 

Oikawa choked and started coughing. “Oh my god.”

Iwaizumi sat there quietly going through the episode menu, already enjoying his fine work.

“Iwa-chan, no.”

He found an episode after reading through a few summaries. 

“I haven’t watched this in years.” Oikawa pleaded. “Don’t make me go through this again.”

“That’s too bad, it’s already started.” 

Oikawa groaned, but did nothing to find something different to watch. Instead, he exchanged a look with Iwaizumi that was pitiful to say the least. Without words, they both shifted and Iwaizumi shared part of his box couch and Oikawa leaned up against him. 

They sat in silence, continuing to eat their food, and watched as Scully came face to face with Mulder’s doppelgänger. Scully had picked up the phone that was ringing and heard her partner’s voice through the speaker while staring right at him. Oikawa shifted and looked upward at Iwaizumi. 

“Why’d you pick this episode?”

“Just felt like it.” He was not about to make eye contact with this idiot. 

“It’s not so scary now, at least.”

“That’s good.”

“I still want you to sleep next to me for extra precaution though.” 

“Incase aliens come into the apartment, right, of course.” He rolled his eyes and took the empty plate out of Oikawa’s hand and set it on top of his on the floor.

Oikawa rubbed his face into Iwaizumi’s shoulder and half laughed when he asked, “What would you do if I was a doppelgänger?” 

Iwaizumi hesitated, though he should have seen this coming. Instead of answering right away, he wrapped his arm around Oikawa and tried not to look at him. 

“I’d ask you a question only you would know.” 

“And what question would that be?” 

Iwaizumi took Oikawa’s hand in his own and felt his face heat up a little. 

“Where did I first tell you I loved you?”

**Author's Note:**

> the episodes referenced are 16 & 17 from season 2 (episode 17 is titled "end game" so here we are)


End file.
